


Double Entendre

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because we always need more fluff, if it is i'm sorry!, just some more fluff, maybe ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Wato accidentally and unknowingly confesses to Sherlock. Sherlock doesn't realize this.





	Double Entendre

**Author's Note:**

> A bit on the short side, but I hope you all still enjoy this.
> 
>  **A note about the confession:** It may seem odd that Wato confesses in this manner, but it's a literary allusion. Apparently, Japanese novelist, Natsume Souseki, translated the phrase to mean "I love you" because at the time, Japanese people were more reserved and so, this was an indirect way of confessing one's love. I'm not 100% certain of the truth in this and I'm uncertain of how common this is or how many people get the reference, but I found it to be sweet and it somehow transformed into this.  
>  You can read more about it [here](https://www.italki.com/article/909/Confessing-Your-Love-In-Japanese?hl=en-us) and [here](https://www.quora.com/Why-does-The-Moon-is-beautiful-Tsuki-ga-kirei-desu-ne-mean-I-love-you-in-Japanese).
> 
> As always, I have no beta, so please let me know if there are any mistakes.

“I still can’t believe it was the taxi driver that did it.”

Sherlock quietly hummed in agreeance as she and Wato walked home together. The details of the case had been gruesome. The late night chill didn’t help her either and Wato shuddered in voluntarily, wrapping her arms around herself, as she recalled the case.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get take a taxi for a while,” Wato mused, trying to fill the quiet streets.

Sherlock snorted. “You never took taxis to begin with.”

Wato opened her mouth to disagree, but the thought died down when she realized it was true. Sherlock chuckled at this and shook her head, finding Wato’s action amusing. Wato had stopped walking, still thinking about the case, but Sherlock had continued on, knowing that Wato would catch up in a bit.

3...2...1

“Sherlock, wait!”

Exactly like she had predicted, Sherlock heard the telltale signs of someone running after here. She slowed her pace a smidge, allowing Wato to catch up easier. They walked with a comfortable silence between the two of them, both of them enjoying the night.

Suddenly, Wato stopped walking once again and like before, Sherlock continued on, knowing the doctor would soon be next to her again.

“Oh! The moon is beautiful, isn’t it, Sherlock?”

The words stopped Sherlock in her tracks, having not expected them. She blinked, taking a moment to process them.

“W-what did you say?” Sherlock asked carefully.

Wato quickly ran to catch up to Sherlock again. When she did, the detective stared at her curiously, pondering her words. Wato thought it was a bit odd, but said nothing, assuming Sherlock was being Sherlock again.

“I said the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” repeated Wato.

“Oh!” squeaked Sherlock. “Uhh…”

Sherlock looked away uncomfortably and despite the darkness, it was clear that cheeks were now bright red. Wato raised an eyebrow, not used to seeing the detective like this. She leaned in closer, worried that Sherlock might not be feeling well, but she pulled away.

“You okay?”

“Yes!” Sherlock blurted. She cleared her throat and tried to calm herself down. “Yes, I’m fine, Wato. Just fine.”

“Are you sure?” asked Wato. “Because it’s a bit cold out, so if you’re not feeling good, I can make you some soup when we get home and-”

“I’m fine, Wato! Just fine!” she snapped.

Wato pulled back slightly, but was not deterred by Sherlock’s outburst. Instead, she continued to stare at Sherlock with concern, silently letting her know that she could tell her anything. Sherlock fidgeted slightly under her gaze before huffing.

“Yes?”

“I, uh,” Sherlock stuttered and looked away. She ran her fingers through her hair as she continued to fidget. She huffed again.“I can, um, I can die happy…” mumbled Sherlock.

“What?”

Wato stared at Sherlock with large eyes. She tilted her head to the side, confused by Sherlock’s words. Sherlock sighed, not wanting to repeat herself but knowing that she would have to.

“I said I can die happy!” Sherlock repeated louder this time.

Wato’s expression was still a confused one and she continued to stare at Sherlock, as she tried to process what she was trying to say. Sherlock groaned in exasperation.

“I’m accepting your confession, Wato.”

“My conf-Oh!”

Wato gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Her eyes were even wider than before, something that Sherlock never knew was possible.

“I’m sorry!” Wato said, while bowing. She looked up and gave Sherlock a sheepish look. “I wasn’t trying to confess!”

“You weren’t?”

Wato watched carefully as Sherlock tried to process her words. Her face was blank as she stared at Wato, but it was clear she wasn’t focused on her. Without another word, Sherlock turned to walk away.

“Sherlock! Wait!”

Sherlock didn’t slow down this time, maintaining her brisk pace. Wato had to run to keep up, but she was eventually able to catch up. Sherlock felt Wato tugging at her coat and stopped as Wato took a moment to catch her breath. Once her breathing was back to normal, Wato looked up at Sherlock. Her gaze was determined as she stared at her. Sherlock could see that her hands were tightly gripping her purse as she searched for the confidence to say what she wanted to say.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Wato finally stated.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her repeated words. She thought that Wato had somehow forgotten their conversation from just two seconds ago, but the more she looked at her eyes, the more she knew that wasn’t the case. Wato wasn’t talking about the moon this time. Sherlock’s expression softened slightly.

Worried about Sherlock’s silence, Wato took a chance and carefully grabbed Sherlock’s hand, lacing their fingers together, doing her best to convey what her true feelings were. She watched with concern as Sherlock looked down at their hands with wide eyes..

Sherlock looked back up at Wato again, her expression still the same. Wato felt her heart ache a bit, but she did her best to brace herself for what was about to happen. To her surprise, Wato felt Sherlock gently squeeze her hand. She couldn’t help but smile brightly at the reaction, causing Sherlock to look away shyly again. This time, however, she glanced back and gave Wato a small smile of her own.

“I can die happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
